Serenade
by False-Image
Summary: One morning, Sasuke awakens to the sound of someone singing to him from his window. Only one dobe would be stupid enough to do that and live to see the next day. Possibly. [shounenai, fluff]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own the song "Can't Take My Eyes off You"

Warnings: shounen-ai, SasuNaru, fluff

Hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

Sasuke was used to weird people being around his house. It kind of came with the whole fanclub thing. Not that he enjoyed it. Oh no, he would trade anything to be rid of his fanclub. Well, not really _anything,_ but you get the general idea.

So when he heard singing coming from outside his window, Sasuke didn't really think much of it.

"_You're just too good to be true"_

He's had people serenade him before hoping that the sound of their beautiful voice would some how manage to seduce him. To be honest, not all the voices he heard were what you would consider "beautiful".

"_Can't take my eyes off you"_

The voice he was hearing now was okay. It wasn't breath-taking, mind-blowing, awesome, but it wasn't bad either. It was deep and rich, a voice that sounded of laughter. It made him think of the sun, which was a little odd, but he couldn't think of another way to describe.

"_You'd be like heaven to touch"_

Sasuke's eye twitched. Second thing he noticed, which was probably the first: it was a male singing.

"_I want to hold you so much"_

That didn't matter much to him. Sasuke was well aware that he had female-admirers AND male-admirers. Personally, he didn't care about what their gender was. If they were a fan, then they were annoying.

"_At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive"_

Now the last realization was what caused Sasuke to head towards the window instead of ignoring it like he always did: he knew that voice.

"_You're just too good to be true"_

Sasuke stalked across his bedroom floor and completely threw open his window so he could poke his head through. Staring back up at him was a pair of bright azure blue eyes that could rival an ocean, and bright sunny blonde hair.

"_Can't take my eyes off you"_

Shocked, Sasuke was momentarily trapped in that blue gaze wondering which was bluer the sky or his eyes. He caught himself before anymore girly thoughts entered his head and glared down at the blonde idiot.

"_Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare."_

Sasuke continued to shoot him the deadliest look possible. He was positive he heard a couple of birds fall from the sky, and yet his stupid teammate was still fine and dandy.

"_The sight of you leaves me weak"_

Dramatically, a tanned hand came up to the blonde's forehead as he pretended to faint, which only caused the raven to growl in annoyance. Especially at that stupid mischievous smirk the blue-eyed guy wore.

"_There are no words left to speak"_

'Oh I'll make sure of that,' Sasuke thought with mental images how badly he was going to _hurt_ the blonde.

"_But if you feel like I feel, please let me know that it's real"_

'Stupid, stupid Naruto. I'm going to murder him.' He was already plotting where to hide the body as he watched the moron dance and sing in his stupid laughing voice.

"_You're just too good to be true"_

Normally, Sasuke would have just shut the window and completely disregard the person outside. But this time he couldn't simply because it was _Naruto_ outside and he knew for a fact the idiotic blonde was not so easy to ignore. And Sasuke highly doubted that Naruto would become discouraged and leave like the rest of his fans had done. That was the _only_ reason he was still at the window listening.

"_Can't take my eyes off of you"_

Oftentimes, Sasuke would wish he'd be allowed to use his shinobi skills against his fans. Many times he has been tempted to, but he couldn't. While he was a bastard, he'll admit, he was _that_ much of a bastard as to attack weak idiots and civilians.

However, this time it was different. This time he could attack without thinking of consequences or worrying about the health of the other person. Sasuke smirked evilly as he leapt out his window.

"_I love you, baby!"_

Naruto was practically bellowing the lyrics now, blissfully unaware of the thoughts going through the ravens head. That is until he heard "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". Blue eyes widenned in shock as Naruto quickly rolled away, barely dodging the fireball. And he being who he is continued to sing.

"_And if it's quite alright"_

'No, it's not alright!' Sasuke retorted angrily in his head. Why was the idiot still singing?!

"_I need you, baby! To warm a lonely night"_

Sasuke continued on the offensive throwing punches and kicks, while Naruto dodged as best as he could. Still wearing that stupid smile, AND STILL SINGING!!!

"_I love you, baby! Trust in me when I say:"_

Sasuke was delighted to feel his fist connect to Naruto's gut. The blonde let out a small grunt before taking off into the foliage.

"_OH PRETTY BABY"_

Ohhh, the blonde had a death wish. He did _not_ just call Sasuke pretty! He could feel his left eye twitching madly. All of Konoha was probably hearing this now with Naruto's freakishly loud voice.

"_Don't bring me down, I pray"_

Stupid idiot!! He had his friggin' kage bushins singing too!!

"_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay"_

That's it. There wasn't going to be a body left to hide at this rate.

"_And let me love you, baby"_

He felt chakra gather in his hand as he prepared a chidori. His red eyes scanned the area for the real Naruto.

"_LET ME LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU!!"_

Sasuke charged.

He didn't know how much time had passed and frankly he didn't care. He fell down onto the grass next to his blonde companion, panting in exhaustion. Needless to say, Sasuke obviously won the fight since Naruto was running around like an idiot and absolutely _refused_ to stop singing.

"_I love you, baby, And if it's quite alright"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped opened and his face pulled into a frown as he turned his head to glare at his sparring partner.

"_I need you, baby, To warm a lonely night"_

Beautiful, sapphire eyes bore straight into his own obsidian black eyes. Somehow, his eyes didn't look like they were laughing anymore.

"_I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say:"_

Naruto's voice was quiet now, soft. Almost like he was singing a lullaby. His blue eyes still held that stupid emotion that Sasuke couldn't understand, but he could understand the sincerity behind those eyes.

"_Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray"_

His eyelids felt heavy and slowly they slipped closed, hiding his dark coal black eyes. He listened as Naruto came to the the finishing of the song.

"_Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay…"_

Sasuke was tired. Yes, he was tired and it wasn't worth the effort. That was why he let Naruto finish the song. That was why he was letting him pull him close into a hug and stroke his hair. It was only because he was tired.

Hey! Thanks for reading! Review if you'd like. I'd appreciate criticism too


End file.
